Origins
by Spand
Summary: A lion's mate is about to give birth to some cubs but what will happen when he finds out a dark secret about his love. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Kesi, Faraja and Jadhi are my character and should not be used without my permission**

**A short fanfic I made in my spare time hope you enjoy**

It was a sunny day for the Jungle-side Pride. The rainy season was coming quickly, so most lions and other animals of the kingdom relaxed outside in the nice weather. While the senior members of the pride talked and spoke of old times they had together, the King went patrolling with some of his friends. The queen led the hunting party while the royal cubs played with the other cubs of the pride by the waterhole, as their babysitter watched on, sunbathing.

But not all of the lions were out today having a nice time. Two young members of the pride stayed in the den and tried to keep each other occupied.

"I love you, Kesi," said the young male lion to his mate as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you to Faraja," responded Kesi giving him a lick on the cheek

"Pugh, you two disgust me. Get your own den if you want to do all that stuff, but don't bring it in here! You know how the King gets when young lions don't clean up their mess. Besides, shouldn't you two be doing something productive like the other lions your age?" asked the elderly lioness in the cave with them.

"Mom, why do you always have to ruin the moment? Anytime I'm with Kesi—you know this is one of the only places we can get privacy during the day and besides, we talked to the king about it. He said I could stay home instead of guarding the west side of the kingdom today," answered Faraja, annoyed.

"And the queen said I could have a day off from the hunting party today," said Kesi

"Hm, these kids have no idea what it means to work these days. And my own son . . . if only Adhi was here to see what his son has turned into. It would have broke his heart, just as it's breaking mine," said the old lioness.

Faraja went right up to his mom, glaring at her. He lifted up his paw like he was about to strike his mother, then brought it down to the ground with a thud. He stared at her angrily, hate and love in his eyes as he looked at her brown eyes that were slowly fading to white.

"Don't bring Dad into this, Mom," said Faraja with a sadistic voice.

"Oh leave the old lioness alone," said Kesi. "We might as well find our own place if we're going to have cubs soon."

"What cubs? What's all this talk about cubs? And why haven't you told me anything about it yet, Faraja?"

"It's nothing Mom," said Faraja, running out of the den, his face full of surprise over what his mate had just said, followed by a laughing Kesi. After getting a little bit of distance from the den Faraja stopped running, right before the entrance to the jungle. Kesi followed shortly behind with a smile on her face.

"Kesi don't say that while she's around. You promised you wouldn't mention it to her. You know how she is about cubs," said Faraja.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I never liked the old hag, anyway. She always butting in when were about to do it," said Kesi mockingly. She walked over to some soft grass and lay down tiredly.

"Don't call my mom a hag, Kesi. She just has a few problems," said Faraja as he lay down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well problems or no problems, she needs to mind her own business or I'll get rid of her."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple. Kill her," said Kesi

Faraja jumped up, looking shocked at what his mate had just said. "You would kill my mother?" asked Faraja in disbelief.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I wouldn't do it painfully. I'll just give her some sleeping herbs from the shaman. She wouldn't feel any pain at all, just have an everlasting sleep," said Kesi, starting to smile just thinking about it.

Faraja kept on staring at her in shock, wondering just what type of lioness had he married. "Like I would let you! How can you even say that?! Since were married, that makes her your mother, too! Killing her would be insane!"

"Ha-ha, funny you should say that. Some animals call it psychotic, madness, crazy, but you know what I call it?" asked Kesi, walking up to Faraja seductively.

"Enlighten me," he said.

"I call it Ecstasy," answered Kesi. "Not just that everyday high that you get when you kill a prey, I'm talking about that delight you get while watching your victim choke on their own blood, the type of ecstasy you get when you shove your hand down a cubs throat and scratch their windpipe until they can't breathe cause its full of blood," she said with a smile.

"So would you kill me?" asked Faraja, disgust written all over his face after hearing what his mate had just said.

"You know I would never think of doing something like that. I love you too much, and I'll love the cubs were going to have, too. I promise I'll be a loving mother. You know that right?" asked Kesi

"I don't know what to think of you anymore, or if I can even trust you after what you've said!" answered Faraja.

"Faraja come on. It's still me, Kesi, the same lioness you knew when we were cubs playing in the mud. The same lioness you married only one year ago. You can still trust me," said Kesi, waiting to hear his answer.

At this point a lot of things were going through Faraja's head, mostly about how he married a crazy bitch. Why she was showing this side of her personality just now? How come he never married the girl his mother picked out for him instead of her his childhood love? But what could he do? She was pregnant with his cubs, he couldn't abandon her, no matter how psychotic she was. He would have to love her and his cubs no differently than he would have if she didn't tell him this. He just needed to know one thing.

"Why tell me this now?" asked Faraja

"Why not? If I had told you before, would you really have loved me, married me, and have cubs, knowing someone like me would be their mother? Just tell me this: after what I told you, do you still love me?" asked Kesi.

Faraja just stood their with his head down if she had told him this before she wouldn't still love her he knew that for a fact but did she know that. He couldn't love her after hearing all the things she had done it was like the old Kesi the one he loved was gone only the psychotic killer Kesi remained.

After Kesi waited a while for him to respond she gave up hope and gave him a proposal

''Well since your taking so long to answer i will take that as a no but in case you change your mind tell me tomorrow morning I'll be waiting at the shaman's cave.'' Kesi said her voice sounding a little hurt as she walked of into the jungle.

Faraja just stood still processing everything she had said he knew he had to make a decision and make one soon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was a rainy Tuesday morning and Faraja was getting advice from one of his closest friends about his marriage problems.

"Jadhi, its not funny! This is serious; she's pregnant with my cubs and I don't know what to do!"

Jadhi straightened up, finally getting serious after laughing "Okay, I get you man, but the best advice I can give you is to leave the chick. She's psycho, man! Unstable, nuts, a luna—"

"Okay, I hear you, she's crazy. But I can't leave her when she has my cubs! I can't let someone like her raise them alone," said Faraja.

Jadhi laid his head on the cold ground in the den. "Yeah, that's a problem. Still you don't want a girl like that raising your cubs, or they might just end up being like her.".

Faraja shuddered at the statement. Just the idea of his own flesh and blood doing one of the things Kesi mentioned made his stomach churn.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point… Plus she said she would kill my mom so that she would stay out of our love life."

"Man, don't think much about that. She was probably joking. Besides, your mom's in everyone's love life. She's one of the noisiest old lionesses around in the pride, no offense."

"None taken. I already know my mom has got some nosy issues, but back to the point, I don't even think she was joking. She sounded so serious, and after that is when she told me about the killing stuff," said Faraja.

"Man, you really got yourself screwed this time, Faraja. But like I said, you need to find some way out of it. I got a feeling things won't go well if you stay with her," said Jadhi.

"I can't leave her. I know it's dangerous, but I want to be there for my cubs when they grow up."

"Okay dude, it's your decision, but think about it a little bit more before you give her an answer, OK?"

"Okay. See ya later, Jadhi," said Faraja as he started to get up and walk outside the den.

"Oh, and Faraja—sorry about your dad. Everyone misses him, man!" shouted Jadhi.

Faraja stopped and stared at the ground. "Yeah," he said quietly and started walking again in the direction of the shaman.

**Next chapter Faraja gets some advice and makes a decision remember to review thanks for reading**

**- **_**Spand**_


	2. Beginning

_**New chapter, I really hope you like it.**_

Faraja was finally close to the shaman's cave, still not sure if he was making the right the decision. He wished he had more time to think things through, but knowing about Kesi—it was now or never. The young grey lion walked into the cave, squinted his nose to try and block out the smell of the sickness and different remedies that the old shaman, Hioka, had to treat all the various diseases and injuries.

Hioka was an old panther that had served the Jungle-Side pride as long as Faraja could remember, and was also a good friend of his father before his passing. Faraja walked deeper into the cave, looking at all the plants, broken coconuts, the various fruits, and numerous paintings on the wall showing the royal family and its lineage, even some of the pride members' families. Faraja gasped with wonder as he looked at his own family's painting, a white line showing the connection of different lions and lionesses.

He recognized his grandfathers' and grandmothers' painting, and down the line it showed his own father's painting and the connection to his mother, and at the end of the line was his own painting. He was drawn in grayish paint and had a small black outline around his head, indicating his black mane, but what surprised him even more was the that there was another line across from his that showed another lioness. It wasn't Kesi's that had the blue line that showed they were mates, but a normal white line that showed the painting of a lioness.

Just as Faraja was about to study the painting even more, he felt a pair of sharp claws pierce his shoulder. "What the ****!" said Faraja as he turned around and looked at the turquoise eyes of the animal that stood in front of him. The young lion regretted what he had said when he saw who it was that was looking at him.

Language, Faraja, language! I know that is not what your parents taught you," said Hioka, circling the grey lion, "and especially not your father!"

"I'm sorry," said Faraja, his head held in shame. "I just didn't know you were here, so I got a little surprised."

Actually Faraja knew that Hioka was there. Tuesdays were his busiest days of the week, and the only reason Faraja never saw him was because he blended in so well in the partially darkened cave with his pitch black fur.

"Well that's understandable, so what brings you to Hioka's, Faraja m'boy? Do you have a infection, cut, or are you here only for a check-up?" asked Hioka, his turquoise eyes glittering.

"Actually I was apposed to be meeting Kesi here… We were supposed to talk about something."

"Ah yes, Kesi. She was just here. She just went to get a drink of water, said she'd be right back. But until then, how about you and me catch up? I haven't seen you that much since your father passed," said Hioka sitting down.

"Well everything's been going pretty smoothly. Mom's doing ok, she's getting over Dad. Me and Kesi are doing alright I guess, but I'm just having second thoughts. Like I got into this mate thing a bit too quick."

The black panther stared at Faraja with a smile. "She's crazy, isn't she? Kesi I mean. She's not who you taught she was."

Faraja looked at Hioka with a confused look. "I don't have any idea about what you're talking about. You know that right?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Faraja. I've known you since you were a cub, you can trust me with anything."

Faraja thought about it for a while. It was true; Hioka had known him for a long time, and his parents for even longer, and he wasn't a member of the pride. Why not trust him?

"Ok, she's not who I thought she was, but how did you know about the crazy part?"

"Faraja, I am older than I look. I've had plenty of experience with crazy animals, and I won't lie to you. I could tell she was crazy before you even married her."

"If you knew that from the beginning than why didn't you tell me?!"

"And would you have believed me if told you? It wasn't obvious to you or anyone else for that matter. No one would have believed me if I told them, so why bother?"

Hioka had a point, Faraja wouldn't had believed him. Kesi just seemed too perfect. She was beautiful, fun, and great to be around. He never would have thought she was a psychopath.

"Alright, you have a point there, but what do I do now? I mean, she's already pregnant with my cubs, and if I just leave her like that it wouldn't look too good for me."

"Ah, and that's where you have a problem, my young friend. There is nothing you can do except live with it. You're going to have to adjust to being with her—for your cubs' sake."

"What, are you serious? There's no other way, like putting her on meds or something?"

Hioka shook his black head. "I'm afraid all those things would just make everything worse. You're just going to have to live with it."

"Hioka, why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything Faraja. It's just the way things were meant to be. Not all animals' lives were meant to be fair."

Things got quiet in the cave. Neither of them made any noise at all. They just waited for Kesi's return.

_**Well, I wouldn't say this was a good chapter, but I'm positive the next one will be a lot better. I also have to say thank you to Kovukono for beta reading this chapter and my previous chapter for me, all good grammar and spelling goes to him.**_

_**Sadly, none of my stories will be up for a while; I got in trouble so my dad has taken away my laptop, so it will be awhile before I get to go on the computer again. Anyway, goodbye everyone, until next time.**_

_**-Spand**_


End file.
